


Ainda respirando

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Só respira [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Trauma
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Rodney ainda tem pesadelos sobre o que aconteceu com John.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Só respira [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676311





	Ainda respirando

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309701) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



John estava morto. Rodney agarrou o corpo dele nos seus braços, como se de alguma forma pudesse forçar a vida de volta para dentro dele. Contudo, não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar o que aconteceu. John estava morto, e era sua culpa. Foi ele que teve o plano idiota que deixou eles sem ar, foi ele que matou John, tão certamente como se tivesse sufocado ele com suas próprias mãos. E agora Rodney não podia respirar, e ele ia sufocar também. Ele morreria junto com John, ambos mortos por causa de sua incompetência. Era tudo sua culpa, ele falhou com seu plano, seu…

\---

Rodney acordou com um grito silencioso, engolindo o ar em arfadas longas, como se pudesse sufocar se não conseguisse todo o ar possível naquele segundo. Um pesadelo, era só um pesadelo. Criado a partir de uma experiência muito real, mas ainda assim nada mais do que um pesadelo. Só um pesadelo, ele podia lidar com pesadelos.

Ele virou sua cabeça para o lado. John estava ali, dormindo tranquilamente, seu peito subindo e descendo ritmicamente. Por um momento, Rodney não tinha ideia do que John estava fazendo na sua cama, então se lembrou que era o contrário. Era ele que estava no quarto de John, dormindo na cama de John. Lentamente, as coisas começaram a voltar para ele. Como eles quase morreram, como John morreu, e se Rodney não tivesse usado uma tática desesperada no último minuto para que eles fossem resgatados, teria continuado morto, ao invés de ser ressuscitado pelo time de resgate. Ele se lembrava do beijo, e da confissão, e tudo que aconteceu depois disso.

Eles estavam seguros agora, ou tão seguros quanto alguém poderia estar em Atlantis. Sem ameaças significativas, sem ferimentos recentes, fora aqueles da experiência de quase-morte.

Ainda assim, quando John estava tão quieto, era difícil não pensar nele morto nos braços de Rodney, seu corpo ainda quente, mas sem fazer nenhum som, seu peito parado, sem respiração, sem batimentos cardíacos. Uma vez que a imagem estivesse na sua mente, era impossível de se livrar. De todas as coisas horríveis que aconteceram na sua vida, quase perder John assim estava no topo da lista. Na verdade, a maior parte dessa lista envolvia quase perder John. Esse era o problema de amar um herói, John tinha a tendência de quase morrer vezes demais para o gosto de Rodney.

John ainda estava vivo, Rodney podia ver isso, mas de alguma forma não parecia realmente verdade. Ele colocou uma mão no peito nu de John, sentindo ele se erguer sob seu toque, uma prova inegável de vida. Isso ajudou a acalmar sua própria respiração, ainda em pânico por causa do pesadelo. John estava bem, e ele estava lá com ele. Não tinha nada para se preocupar. Rodney seguir repetindo isso para si mesmo, de novo e de novo, como um mantra. Talvez se repetisse vezes o bastante, começaria a acreditar.

Finalmente, decidiu descansar a cabeça no peito de John, seus batimentos cardíacos eram claros lá, fortes e claros, apesar de tranquilos no ritmo do sono. Dali, Rodney podia tanto ouvir o coração de John bater e sentir sua respiração, tanto pelo movimento do seu peito e pela respiração que roçava contra o topo da sua cabeça. Parte dele queria acordar John, para garantir que tudo isso era real, mas não conseguia fazer isso. John era talvez a única pessoa que dormia menos do que Rodney, e ele não interromperia esse sono por causa de algumas ansiedades, não importava o quão bem fundamentadas elas fossem.

O simples fato de que John ainda não tinha acordado apesar do barulho que Rodney estava fazendo mostrava o quão cansado estava, então Rodney não estava disposto a negar seu descanso lhe pedindo por conforto. Rodney encontraria sua própria paz.

Rodney manteve sua cabeça no peito de John, focado só na sua respiração, tentando afastar o passado da sua mente, tentando fazer o trauma ir embora, tentando se lembrar que John ainda estava vivo, que ambos ainda estavam vivos, e que tudo estava bem. Ou tão bem quanto poderiam estar em Atlantis, onde o perigo estava em todos os cantos em todos os momentos.

John se mexeu um pouco, abrindo seus olhos lentamente e olhando para Rodney.

“Rodney?” ele perguntou em uma voz suave e sonolenta.

“Não queria te acordar,” Rodney disse, mais envergonhado do que qualquer coisa, esperando não ter que se explicar.

“Você não me acordou, está tudo bem,” John disse, deixando a porta aberta para Rodney se explicar, se quisesse.

Ele não fez isso, então deixou o silêncio cair. Até que a culpa foi demais para suportar. Para alguém que não falava nada de seus próprios problemas, John realmente sabia como fazer Rodney falar sobre as coisas mesmo quando ele não queria.

“Só estava verificando,” ele pausou, John lhe deixou continuar, “se você ainda estava respirando.”

John não disse nada para isso. Não havia nada que pudesse dizer para fazer Rodney se sentir melhor, então Rodney estava feliz por ele não tentar. Ao invés disso, John colocou um braço nas costas de Rodney, desenhando círculos reconfortantes. Não era muito, mas era o que podia oferecer para o reconfortar. Nada podia fazer o trauma desaparecer, não realmente, mas ao menos ambos estavam vivos, eles estavam seguros, e estavam juntos. E por aquela noite, era o bastante.


End file.
